


Breakfast-For-Dinner For Three

by RecordRewind



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: Eddie and Venom surprise their lover with an out of hours breakfast, and Flash finds himself reflecting on a few memories.





	Breakfast-For-Dinner For Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



> For Amaronith, for the Secret Santa on Discord <3

 

 

Flash woke up to a sweet smell wafting around the house. Cinnamon and caramel... and chocolate of course. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, then he leaned on the back of the couch where he had dozed off, to peek at the movements in the kitchen, a grin appearing on his still sleepy face.

Eddie and Venom, the latter in its muscular humanoid form, were busy around the induction plates. Eddie was pouring batter in a perfectly heated pan, flipping pancake after pancake to form piles on the dishes, while Venom decorated them with toppings, the spoons and spatulas almost comically small when clutched into its clawed hands. He looked at the plates with such serious concentration into its white eyes one might have thought he was mixing dangerous, even potentially explosive, chemicals.

"...I think that's enough with the sweet, darling, we should make at least a few savory ones. It is dinner after all..."

"Nothing wrong with breakfast-for-dinner," Venom's voice rumbled low.

"That doesn't mean we should get a sugar high..."

"I second the sweet breakfast-for-dinner motion," Flash called from the couch, leaning his chin on his arms. His lovers turned to glance at him, Eddie flashing a grin, Venom squinting his eyes softly. A smile.

Flash felt his heart swell.

It always warmed him so much to see Venom in that shape... even more so as he remembered Eddie's reaction to it, the first time he had witnessed it. The almost reverent way he had taken Venom into his arms, the uncertainty in Venom's demeanor...

That night the two men had fallen asleep while holding Venom between them.

In the morning Flash had woken in Eddie's arms. Venom was draped all over and around them, its head nestled in the crook between Eddie's neck and shoulder, and a few stray tendrils weaved through Flash's hair. He pushed himself closer to kiss its maw and the symbiote nuzzled into the touch, and then thinned, spread along Eddie's jawline and cheek, a second skin, lighter and lighter yet until Flash was kissing just him. Eddie had opened his eyes then, maybe woken up by the touch, maybe by the tender brush against his consciousness. He smiled, the precious, unguarded smile that Flash held so dear.

 

-

 

This was the only way for them, after all.

 

-

 

Not an easy way, by any mean. It hadn't been like finding a missing piece (pieces), like feeling everything slot into place. It had meant working around harsh corners, facing so many fears.

They had sometimes doubted it might work at all.

They never doubted they would give their all, and more, trying.

 

 -

 

"I could never be with anyone who loved you less than I do." Eddie had said aloud to Venom, as the symbiote hid itself from view into his body, the one time it had voiced its fear it would hold them both back from having a normal relationship between them, whatever that word meant anymore. "And I could never be with anybody who didn't understand this, either..." His eyes had met Flash's, who had nodded.

"We are all in this together, partner." Flash had insisted.

They were in the living room in what was still nominally Eddie's new, finally less dilapidated, apartment in New York, while Flash still moved back and forth between NY and Philly, when that conversation had happened.

Eddie had knelt in front of Flash's wheelchair, and taken Flash's hand into his own to bring it to his lips for a gentle kiss. He then pressed it on his chest, right over his heart.

Flash closed his eyes, focusing, searching.

The thread was so thin, like a trail of a fine powder that one careless breath would be enough to disperse. He could still feel it though.

A bond forged in the stars, echo of the cosmos.

And weaved through it, the shimmering reflection of Eddie's feelings for it, for him, for them. Where the sharp edges of his fears had pressed hard enough to leave dents.

It had taken more courage than in facing an army of enemies, for Eddie to bare his own heart to the love he felt for Flash, to admit it to himself even before than to him.

And then Eddie had taken the plunge, prepared to hold his breath.

He had found their arms to hold him afloat instead, incredulous joy in Flash's eyes and in Venom's mind.

Somehow, this will work.

Flash willed his conviction, his love into the connection they all shared. Willed it until it shined without burning.

When he opened his eyes again, black was bubbling under and around his palm, seeping through his and Eddie's fingers in a delicate embroidery binding them together.

Thicker tendrils coalesced over Eddie's skin, one rising to caress his cheek, and he tilted his head to the side to lean into the touch, more tendrils slithering over Flash's forearm, somewhat tentatively. Flash reached up with his other hand to stroke them, grinned when a mouth opened in one of them, small and wicked fangs exerting a soft, careful pressure against his skin. He couldn't hold back so he leaned down to give the fangs a quick kiss. When he looked up, his smile grew wider seeing Venom's head hovering right above Eddie's shoulder, a curtain of smooth black rolling up his back, his sides, to drip over his pectorals, enfolding his waist with arms and tentacles.

“Hello there, you two handsome.” Flash whispered.

A midnight-colored coil draped over Eddie's grin, and he parted his lips, a feverish red tongue peeking right behind sharp fangs.

Flash grabbed their shoulders and pulled them close for a kiss. He bit Eddie's lower lip, smiled as he felt, more than heard, him groan, and sucked on his tongue. He felt the slow drag of another tongue on his cheek, down his jaw and neck, and twisted to bare his throat to the wet caress without breaking the kiss. Love and arousal and need _sang_ in their bond.

“Bed?” Eddie managed to catch enough breath to ask hoarsely.

“Now,” Flash replied. He wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck, tentacles wrapping around his waist to secure him, others propping up against the floor to lend Eddie a little push as he stood up, bringing Flash up with him, Flash's thighs clenching around his sides.

 

-

 

They made it to the wall next to the bedroom's door.

 

-

 

So that was their life now, the life that sometimes felt as if kept together like a balancing act. A life they wouldn't exchange for the whole world.

Fighting supercriminals on even days and demons on odd ones, debating about groceries and sports and where in the apartment it was best to place the frankly frightening framed picture of a probably haunted house Andi had got them as a house-warming gift ("it's ironical and I don't want to hurt her feelings putting it where no one can see it" "it will give me and Venom nightmares"). Working, Flash at the VA office, and trying to decide if he wanted to pursue a career as a PE teacher after all, and Eddie writing his way up to respectable news outlets again. Having amazing sex. And having pancakes at 9pm, apparently.

 

-

 

Flash shook himself out of his reverie, back into the present moment. He grabbed onto his wheelchair, positioning it so he could transfer from the couch to it, and rolled to the kitchen.

"And since we're talking breakfast, is there any coffee...?" He asked, hopefully.

A tentacle elongated from Venom's back to grasp the freshly filled coffee-pot. Without missing a beat as he flipped yet another pancake, Eddie picked a mug (a Fantastic 4 branded one) and held it for Venom to fill, then handed it to Flash, who took a grateful sip. He then regarded the other two as they placed the pancakes filled plates on the table, where more caramel and chocolate syrup bottles awaited.

"Wow... what did I do to deserve all this?"

"Well..." Eddie mused. "...you did valiantly attempt to watch Stalker with us..."

"Oh. Yeah." Flash blinked. After being dragged into yet another netflix marathon, Eddie had countered with a sci-fi movie suggestion of his own. In the original Russian with subtitles. "How long did I last before falling asleep?"

"Seventeen minutes." Venom said.

"I admit the rhythm is not what current Hollywood standards would consider lively," Eddie sighed. "But you can't deny the sheer poignancy of every frame. The dialogue is..."

"Who votes for watching a few Battlestar Galactica episodes tonight?" Flash interrupted him, speaking around a mouthful of pancake, raising his hand.

Venom raised his hand too, and then three more tentacles shaped into hands. And a fourth, for good measure.

Eddie rolled his eyes. Both Flash and Venom looked at him innocently.

They compromised on a The Wrath of Khan rewatch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'd like to point out that Eddie is not so much opposed to Battlestar Galactica as to the fact last time Flash proposed "...a few episodes" it turned into an all-nighter XD


End file.
